


A Nighttime Stroll

by M3m3mnt0M0r1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Before Maizono Is Killed, Before the First Trial, Celesgiri - Freeform, Celeste Is Used Interchangeably With Celestia, Character Study, Everyone's Alive At This Point, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Happy Pride y'all, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lesbian Celestia Ludenberg, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kirigiri Kyoko, Making Out, Memory Loss, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Random & Short, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Somewhat canon-compliant, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3m3mnt0M0r1/pseuds/M3m3mnt0M0r1
Summary: She finds herself in front of a door. According to the nameplate, it's Celestia Ludenberg's room. What's the Super High School Level Gambler doing this time of night? Besides playing music. Kyoko raises a hand to knock. Her knuckles rap against the door, and she hears something shift within the room. The music stops. She lowers her arm and waits.****A.k.a. the fic where insomnia gets Kyoko a gf (ish)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	A Nighttime Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on "A Nighttime Stroll"! It's a short, somewhat fluffy fic that I hope you enjoy. Onto the Celesgiri!

Kyoko should be sleeping right now. In order to analyze new information, she needs a well-rested brain. She knows this--really she does--but her head refuses to let her rest, eager to dissect everything she's learned in the past day. Recite something you know. Though she can't remember her talent, she remembers reading that somewhere, as a cure for insomnia. Wait, why would she have read that? She groans aloud. She's an insomniac, isn't she? 

She readjusts in bed, turning onto her side and tucking her pressed-together hands beneath her head. Maybe this position will help her sleep. Instead, the studs on her gloves press into her cheek. She hasn't taken them off all day, and she can only somewhat feel the leather from the inside. She knows they're covered in burn scars from some incident when she was younger--a fire, maybe; she isn't certain-- and she can't fully feel the leather due to nerve damage--but she doesn't know why she knows that. Maybe her talent has something to do with fire--Super High School Level Firefighter or something. No, that's not it. 

She turns onto her stomach, hands by her sides, and the sheets tangle around her feet. Ugh. That's it. She's going to take a walk. If she tires her body out, perhaps her mind will follow. She pushes herself up by her hands, bending her back, and kicks her feet around until the sheets fall away. She slides out of bed and stretches; laying in bed for so long has stiffened her limbs, and she had heard Ogami and Asahina say stretching was vital before any form of exercise. Not to say walking is as strenuous as swimming or martial arts, but it's still moving around--and as such requires proper preparation. 

Kyoko makes her way to the door and halts with her hand on the doorknob. Where is she going to go on her walk? She can't wander too far, in case any of her so-called "classmates" decide to take the bear up on his offer (at the cost of her life). She should stay close to her room. Just the hallway then. It's not very lengthy, so she'll have to do laps, but it should be sufficient. 

She tilts the doorknob to the right and pulls the door open. Not a step into the hallway, she hears music. It's faint, and she almost strains to hear it, but it's there. She steps into the center of the hallway. It's coming from her right, the end of the hall. She walks toward it. Notes slide in and out of earshot--perhaps a dramatic change in pitch? As she gets closer, she can distinguish instruments. Some sort of string instrument. Violin? Now horns. 

She finds herself in front of a door. According to the nameplate, it's Celestia Ludenberg's room. What's the Super High School Level Gambler doing this time of night? Besides playing music. Kyoko raises a hand to knock. Her knuckles rap against the door, and she hears something shift within the room. The music stops. She lowers her arm and waits. 

Footsteps. A few seconds later, the door opens. 

Celestia Ludenberg, eyes wide and a small smile across her face, peers out at her. "Greetings, Kirigiri. How may I assist you?"

Admittedly, she didn't plan this far ahead. Her tongue grows heavy in her mouth, and she licks her lips. Kyoko utilizes the pause to examine the girl before her. Celeste still has her hair in twin drills, but her outfit has changed. Rather than her tight-fitting blazer and mid-thigh skirt, the gambler is wearing a loose garment that extends to her wrists and ankles. Kyoko's eyes trail a ribbon tied at the base of her throat. The ends rest on Celestia's chest, and she continues to stare until the gambler clears her throat. 

"Ah, yes. I apologize for the late disturbance. My behavior is quite suspicious." It's easy to keep her tone even, though her heart is thumping in her sternum. It's just the night air. It has to be. "I heard music."

The smile spreads. Celeste lets out a twinkling laugh and Kyoko has to fight to keep a straight face. Her brain registers that as a joke, for whatever reason, and now she's fighting laughter too. Then those carmine eyes focus on her, and she doesn't feel like laughing anymore. There's something determined in that gaze. Something predatory. Her curiosity makes itself known again. She opens her mouth to ask a proper question--though she knows the answer--but Celestia speaks first. 

"Your ears are working just fine. My body forbade me from obtaining rest. I thought perhaps my victrola" She rolls the r briefly, almost like a verbal trill, and goosebumps rise on Kyoko's arms. "Could lull me to sleep." She leans forward, sticking her torso in the hallway, face so close Kyoko can feel her breath. "Why are you awake at this hour, Kirigiri?"

Why do Celestia's lips look so enticing when they form her name? No, she has to focus. She's been asked a question. An easy question at that. One with a clear-cut answer that should be coming off the tip of her tongue like packages on a conveyor belt. She stares at Celestia's mouth. Speaking of tongues...Wait. How do words work again?

"I, uh..." Kyoko forces her eyes upward, meeting Celeste's. There. That's better. She straightens her posture. "I had trouble getting to sleep myself. I thought a walk could help, but then I heard your..." What was that word again? The one with the hypnotic rolled r? She's heard it before--she knows it's a type of record player. The faint image of a white-haired old man comes to mind. What was it? Victoria? No. Vitroina? 

"Victrola." Celestia chimes in. 

"Yes, then I heard your...victrola." The word, so familiar on Celeste's tongue, feels foreign on her own. She says each syllable with great care--fragile packages that need to be wrapped twice over. Celeste leans backward, retreating into the doorway. Her absence creates a subtle chill in the space she abandons, and Kyoko shuffles forward, seeking the heat Celeste had given her moments before. 

The gambler smiles again, "My, my. Are you certain you're not tired? You seem a bit dazed." That damn night air. The ancients believed night air suspended common sense and invited illness--miasma, they called it. Another bit of knowledge dredged from the depths of her memories. Did she discover it in her free time, or did she learn it in school? Not school. Academy. They're the same thing--synonyms--but her brain insists on the latter word. She'll have to ponder it later; Celeste is examining her, poised for a response. 

Kyoko lets her eyes speak for her, wandering over Celeste's body, then adds words to supplement her intent. "I suppose I'm just distracted." She may have lost her memories, but she retains her ability to read the room. The gambler is playing with her. She may be falling for it hook, line, and sinker, but if Celeste is bothering with her at all, there's a sort of reciprocation there. Judging by her mouth, which is hanging slightly open, and the slight reddening of her cheeks, Kyoko's hypothesis is correct. 

Kyoko curls her arm around the center of Celestia's back and steps forward, pressing her into the door frame. The blush deepens. Celeste presses her lips to Kyoko's, chastely and with measured gentleness. Perhaps the gambler is less experienced than she let on. It's a nice kiss, of course, and later she'll relive the romanticism of the moment, but Kyoko isn't feeling awfully romantic right now. She deepens the kiss, and following a short period of hesitance, Celeste retaliates. The gambler withdraws from the kiss and sets her lips on Kyoko's neck, kissing and nibbling up and down the flesh. 

"Cel-este." Kyoko says, between each action. 

"Yes?" The other girl murmurs into her skin. 

"Some-one. Will. See. The marks." The collar of her shirt is somewhat high, but definitely not tall enough to mask the mosaic emerging on her throat. Whatever this..,thing between the two of them is, whatever it should turn out to be, it's theirs. Their secret and no one else's. Should Kyoko (or Celeste) decide to inform others of this affair--highly unlikely, but still a possibility--it will be on her own terms, with her word-packages carefully wrapped and meticulously spoken. 

The gambler smirks, and the predatory thing in her eyes reappears. 

She grabs Kyoko's tie in one fist, "Then I'll make some where no one can see them." Celeste steps backward and pulls the other girl into her bedroom, slamming the door shut with her other hand, eager to do something much more pleasurable than sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Any questions, comments, concerns? Let me know in a comment. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
